l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Hadrian (Atriden)
Summary Fluff Description: Standing 5'10 tall, Hadrian is considered to be rather low for a Deva, but that is not what is most remarkable about his appearance. He simply does not look like a regular Deva, but looks more like a normal human. However, each time he is reincarnated, the more apparent his Deva side becomes. Already now his Deva patterns of chalk white are quite noticeable on his body and face, and there are signs of some sort of discoloration spreading from his chest, revealing his final form has yet to come to light. His clothing and decorations are quite impressive in color, displaying variety of brown, blue and yello/gold. Underneath the clothing he wears a set of magical chain mail given to him as a gift by his temple for his courage and dedication, after spending 10 years imprisoned by the Imperium. All over his attire, he has symbols and marks that represent his affiliation and status with the Temple of Open Hands, Eyes and Minds, as well as a large belt with several depictions of his goddess, Mireva, in her finest. 'Background:' Hadrian was once a powerful devoted cleric of Joven, but certain events in his previous human life made him forsake his patron and seek enlightenment from another god, Mireva. Why or what really happen remains vague in Hadrian's mind but he knows to his bones that it was the right thing to do, even though he in the process sacrificed himself for the good of others. However, his change of heart did not go unpunished and Hadrian was cursed by Joven to remain on The Transitive Isles, never to reach the afterlife. This came appearant when he awoke not far from Daunton instead of Herebos. 'Hooks:' 'Kicker:' Math Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 to bonus to saving throws against effects with the poison keyword and effects that render you weakened, slowed or immobilized. Astral Majesty +1 to all defenses against bloodied enemies Senses and Reactions HP's + Healing Surges Healing Surges per Day: 7+Con(2) = 9 Attacks Basic Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Deva +2 History, +2 Religion +2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom Encounter Power: Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes +1 to all defenses against attacks made by bloodied creatures 5 +1/2 level resistance to Necrotic and Radiant damage Considered Immortal for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 2 Class Features Cleric +2 Will Healing Word Channel Divinity Healer's Lore Ritual Casting Feats Ritual Caster: you can master and perform ritual's up to your levelBonus Feat Superior Implement Training(Astral Symbol): You can use Astral Symbol's which have the Distant and Radiant properties. level Divine Channeler(Invoker Multiclass Feat): Gain a channel divinity power for invokers (Rebuke Undead) level Novice Channeler (Invoker Multiclass Feat): You can swap one encounter attack power with one of the same level or lower with the class you multi classed with (invoker) level Skills Background Benefit Convert Hadrian was once a cleric of Joven but short before his death, he realized that he had sacrificed too much to gain power and personal glory. He sought and recieved salvation from Mireva. Bonus: +2 to Religion checks. Equipment Tracking Retired Atreus D'Torian: http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC%3AAtreus_D'torian_(Atriden) 'XP:' *Created at level 4, 3750xp 'Treasure:' *'Starting Magic Items: Level 3, 4 and 5.' *Exalted Chain Armor +1 , lvl 5, 1000gp *Astral Symbol of the Holy Nimbus +1, lvl 4, 840gp *Phylactary of Action, lvl 3, 680gp *'Starting gold: 680gp' *- Amulet of Physical Resolve +1 520gp *- Dagger 1gp *- Sanctified Incense 50gp *- Mysic Salves 50gp *- Standard Adventurer's Kit 15gp *- Chiriurgeon's Tools 20gp *- Potion Of Cure Light Wounds 20gp *'Starting gold left: 680gp - 676gp = 4gp' 'Changes' 'Wealth' * 4 gp Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W